north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Your Eyes
Open Your Eyes '''is the thirteenth episode of Season 1. It is centered around Tanya Carter, Zander Linniard, and Kale Seymour. Summary Tanya has had everything going for her, she has everything she could ever want, most-to-complete control over the student body, and a possible ticket to Oxford when she graduates, but all that is trumped by a mere slip-up that may cause her to lose everything. Zander, the emo side to the freaky Linniard duo, has always seemed like the comedic guy, when it comes to pranks and foul play, but he suffers in silence, and hides a terrible secret. Kale is content that he is back on track, friends with everyone again, and with his grades finally starting to show improvement, everything seems perfect. In reality, he hasn't really moved on. Main Plot The try-outs for cheerleading squad are starting, and Tanya has the upper hand, just like she always does over everything related to popularity. But will something family-related ruin everything for her? Secondary Plot Zander has been dealing with the abuse time and time again, from all sides and things keeping him happy are his sister and pranking, but how many hits can he take? Third Plot Kale is trying to settle in back at school, but he has gained a reputation during those weeks he was gone, and wonders if he can quell the rumors and feel normal again. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol. *This episode shows the return of Kale after he took a break from school for two weeks after Hillary Janeway's death. *This is the first episode to feature plots centered around Tanya Carter and Zander Linniard. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Tiffany Espensen' as Alice Na *'Justin S. Myrick' as RJ Kirk *'Joey King' as Robyn Winters *'Isabelle Fuhrman' as Zooey Linniard *'Hailee Steinfeld' as Tanya Carter *'Dalton Gray' as Kale Seymour *'Amber Montana' as Janie Coleman *'Cymphonique Miller' as Eden Zaffaroni *'Jaime Nakamura' as Brandon Na *'Sasha Pieterse' as Gwen Monroe *'Cameron Bright' as Zander Linniard |-| Promo= This Season On North Sky...' Everyone cheers as cheerleaders skip along the sides of the auditorium during an assembly. "Go Falcons!!!" They say out loud in their high-pitched voices as they raise their pom-poms. OoOoOoOoOoO "I don't know what's wrong with me.." Robyn looks in the mirror at herself as she lifts her shirt. "I feel so disgusting. OoOoOoOoOoO "I can't stop thinking about her." RJ tells his father who is listening intently. "And it's making me go crazy." OoOoOoOoOoO "My life is turning to shit and every single one of you bitches don't even freaking care!" Tanya is sitting in a hospital bed screaming at her friends. OoOoOoOoOoO "Stop fighting!" Her parents' fights are getting physical. Alice's, and she is trying to push them apart but gets thrown into the side, as Brandon picks her up and brings her away. OoOoOoOoOoO Police sirens are high in the air, blaring loudly as Zander escapes the lights that flash red and blue. OoOoOoOoOoO "Why do you have to be such an asshole, Brandon!" Gwen slams the table. "All the fucking time!" OoOoOoOoOoO "The signs of mental illness are really hard to determine and can often be clouded by many other things in that person's life..." A doctor's voice says. OoOoOoOoOoO "Before all of you leave the school for your summer break, we're having the very first school-lock in!" Mrs Burkes announces to the school. "And I hope there is no trouble at all." Lily and Janie look to each other as she says that, and they laugh. This Season Will Be... "Magical!" Pierce exclaims with glee. Don't Miss A Single Chapter Of The Second Block of North Sky! Right Here On Wattpad. |-| |-| Quotes= * Kale Seymour: "I don't remember calling you''at all." * Tanya Carter: "You're on the team, unless you shed like ten pounds first." * Zander Linniard: "Do you know a place to stay?" |-| Link= http://www.wattpad.com/73579514-north-sky-season-one-1-13-open-your-eyes Category:Episodes Category:Tanya Plots Category:Zander Plots Category:Kale Plots